Dudley Dursley
|Death = |Blood status= Muggle |Other Names= |Family= Grandmother Vernon Dursley (father) Petunia Dursley (mother) Wife Two children Marjorie Dursley (aunt) Lily Potter (aunt) Harry Potter (cousin) |Education = Smeltings Academy |Occupation = |Loyalty = Dursley family }}'Dudley Dursley '(b. June 1980) was the muggle cousin of Harry Potter and the only child of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Dudley was well-known for being a bully, particularly to Harry but he was very cherished and loved by Vernon and Petunia. Biography Early Life Dudley was born in June 1980, the only child of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. They lived a very normal at 4 Privet Drive. He never knew Lily Potter, but Petunia and Vernon wanted Dudley grow up without knowing the wizarding world. When Dudley was one year old, he would stay at home with Petunia when Vernon went to work. Even though he would throw tantrums and screamed when Petunia would put him in the high chair, Vernon and Petunia were unfazed and Vernon would say in a lovable way that he was a "little tyke". However when Lily and her husband James Potter were killed, Dudley was joined by Harry Potter, the cousin he had never known. Vernon and Petunia had to take Harry in and raise him with Dudley. Dudley then spent the next few weeks pinching and prodding Harry. Growing up with Harry Potter For the the next ten years, Dudley would bully Harry, punching him on the nose and breaking Harry's glasses which then had to be held together by scotch tape. He would put many toys in the small bedroom at home, even though Harry needed a bedroom (he was instead made to stay in the cupboard under the stairs). In the room, Dudley had put a small tank he once run over the neighbour with, the first TV set he was brought which he put his foot through when his favourite TV show was cancelled. Then there was the birdcage that once contained a parrot he swapped for an actual air rifle, and he had two shelves (one he snapped in half and the other held books he never read). Dudley and Harry both attended St. Grogory's Primary School. Dudley was one of the bullies (who had a gang) and their favourite punching bag was Harry. Fortunately for Harry, he was better at running than Dudley and once managed to jump and land on the roof of the school (certainly by magic) to get away from Dudley. In June 1985, Aunt Marge attended Dudley's 5th birthday party. When they played a game of musical statutes, she beat Harry around the shins with a walking stick to stop him from beating Dudley. Between December 1985 and December 1990, she gave Dudley the present of a computerised robot, but only gave Harry dog biscuits. Then for Dudley's 10th birthday, Harry stepped on Aunt Marge's dog's paw and Ripper chased Harry into the garden. Harry jumped in a tree and Marge would not call Ripper off Harry for hours. Dudley laughed silly and the whole Dursley family was delighted at the entertainment. Another time Dudley thought it was funny when Petunia cut Harry's hair in an absurd way. Summer 1991 Ten years later, Dudley turned eleven. Dudley received everything he wanted, from a new computer to a racing bike, which Harry thought was strange because Dudley was fat and never exercised. Dudley went to the dining room to receive the presents brought by Vernon and Petunia. He was very unhappy to find out he only had thirty-six instead of the thirty-eight presents he received last year. Petunia then told him Aunt Marge's present was there too, and that she would buy him two extra presents when they went out. Dudley was then happy and opened the presents. When Harry's child-minder phoned and told Petunia she would not be able to look after Harry for Dudley's birthday, Petunia told them that Harry would now have to go with them for Dudley's special birthday treat to the zoo. Dudley wailed while Petunia tried to calm him down by telling him that she would not let Harry ruin Dudley's day. Dudley was only pretending to be annoyed and smiled at Harry. He only stopped when Piers Polkiss, Dudley's friend, arrived. They then headed to the zoo with Harry in tow. When Harry told Vernon about the flying motorcycle he dreamed about last night, Dudley laughed when Vernon shouted at him. At the zoo, Dudley was brought a chocolate ice-cream, and two knickerbocker glory's when he was unhappy with the lack of ice-cream on the first. At the reptile house, Dudley made Vernon try and wake up the boa constrictor, and left in boredom when it would not wake. When Piers noticed Harry managed to wake the snake and talk to it, he shouted for Dudley and Vernon to look again. Dudley punched Harry out the way, and he and Piers were leaning in the glass when Harry made it vanish with magic. Dudley screamed while the snake escaped. On the way home, Dudley would invent a tall-tale about how the snake nearly bit Dudley's leg off. By the time Harry was let out the cupboard for what happened at the zoo, Dudley had already broken a few birthday presents - the new camera and the remote control airplane. He even knocked Arabella Figg over with the new racing bike while she crossed the road in Privet Drive on her crutches. Dudley invited friends round to Privet Drive nearly every day in the summer and they would play Dudley's favourite game "Harry Hunting", which made Harry try to spend a lot of time out of the house. Dudley was very happy when he was accepted into Vernon's old school, Smeltings Academy and took great delight in teasing Harry about how he was going to Stonewall High. Petunia thought Dudley looked very grown up in the new school uniform, and Vernon was very proud, though Harry was trying not to laugh. Dudley was ordered by Vernon to collect the mail but Dudley told Harry to instead. Harry refused and demanded Dudley do what he was told, but Vernon told Dudley to hit Harry with the stick he was brought for school. Harry dodged it and went, but when he returned, Dudley noticed Harry trying to open another letter and told Vernon. Harry told them the letter was addressed to him but when Vernon and Petunia saw it, they panicked and tried to hide it from Dudley and Harry. They told Dudley and Harry to leave the room but they refused. Dudley hit Vernon on the head with the stick, but Vernon then threw Dudley and Harry out the room. Dudley and Harry then fought each other while they listened in at the door and heard Vernon and Petunia talk about "them". Dudley would later learn from Petunia that Harry would be moving from the cupboard to Dudley's Second bedroom, which was Dudley's storage space for toys. Dudley cried and told Petunia that he wants Harry to leave but he could not win. The next day, Dudley fought Vernon and Harry for the new letter when it arrived in the post. He hit Vernon in the head with a stick a few times but Vernon won the letter and destroyed it. Two days later, Dudley was shocked by the arrival of twelve letters and asked Harry who on earth would want to write to him. Then on Sunday, Dudley and Petunia run out the living room with the arms over their faces when around thirty letters went through the fireplace because Vernon boarded up the doors. When Vernon told everyone they were leaving Privet Drive for a few days, Dudley wanted to bring the TV set and playstation. However, the next day, Vernon drove around to the forest, a plowed field, a bridge and a parking lot. Dudley thought he had lost the plot and told Petunia they needed return to their home because he wanted to watch "The Great Humberto" on TV. However, Vernon then returned from another place and told them he brought the Hut-on-the-Rock. Petunia made Dudley's bed with the best blanket she could find. Harry counted down the minute to midnight, which would be the beginning of Harry's eleventh birthday, on Dudley's watch. When the watch reached midnight, Dudley was woken up by a very loud knock on the door. Dudley woke up and wondered where the cannon was, which Harry thought was an odd thing to say. When Rubeus Hagrid walked in the room, Dudley was frozen in fear. When Hagrid talked to Dudley and said he was a great lump, Dudley run to hide by Petunia. When Hagrid made Harry food, Dudley looked but Vernon told him not to eat anything made by Hagrid. Hagrid then told him Dudley was fat enough. Dudley heard Hagrid tell Harry everything about the magic world, and when Vernon told Hagrid he thought Dumbledore was a lunatic, Hagrid was angry and tricked Dudley, trying to turn him into a pig and instead only achieving a pig's tail. Dudley then run out the room screaming with Vernon and Petunia. Dudley would now only see Harry in the summer holidays every year. When Harry came home from shopping for the final month before he would begin attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dudley became very scared of Harry and wouldn't even be in the same room with him. On the final day of August before Harry would be leaving, Dudley run out the room screaming when Harry announced he was there. The next day, Vernon and Petunia took Harry to King's Cross with Dudley, before taking Dudley to have the pig's tail taken off by a doctor. Summers with Harry Summer 1992 Summer 1993 Summer 1994 The Dementor Introduction to Dumbledore Hiding from Death Eaters Later Life Appearance When Dudley was a baby, he was said to look like a large beach ball. At age eleven, Dudley had smooth blond hair and watery, blue eyes. He was even larger by then and looked very much like Vernon. He had a chubby pink face and hardly any neck. Character Dudley was a very high maintenance child who was very overindulged by Vernon and Petunia. He would throw tantrums whenever he could in order to manipulate Petunia into doing what he wanted, and he would be pretty much given everything he ever wanted, but he grew fed up in a short space of time of every present he was ever given He became very demanding from a very young age and yet Vernon and Petunia thought he could do nothing wrong. He enjoyed bullying other people, making fun of them and knocking them around. These people would be much weaker than him and even much younger than him, since he bullied children he was known to be five years older than. He eventually became very scared of Harry's powers when he found out he had magic, but over time grew very confident around him to the point where he began making fun of him again (probably because he found out Harry was not allowed to use magic outside of school). He loved eating lots of unhealthy food which led to him becoming very obese. He also loved watching TV and worried about missing favourite programmes, and he eventually took up boxing which to no-one's surprise, he enjoyed because it meant he could beat people up. But Dudley was very ungrateful for anything ever done for him, and became very greedy from such a life of luxury. He also had very low intelligence when he was younger and would say odd things which had no common sense. However, in the summer of 1995, Dudley became a victim of the Dementor's Kiss. He was saved by Harry but the experience made him take notice of who he truly was - spoiled and a bully. He had noticed this in place of a bad memory normally brought out by the Dementor's Kiss because he had no true bad memory in Dudley's mind - to him he had an easy, lovely life. From then on, Dudley began to change and become a better person. He was kinder to Harry and they later made amends. Behind the scenes * Dudley was given many presents by Vernon and Petunia throughout childhood and these included: ** June 1991: *** New computer *** Another television *** Racing bike *** Cine-camera *** Remote-control aeroplane *** 16 new computer games *** Video-camera Notes and sources Category:Muggles Category:Characters